<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cheeky September by EllanaSan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089359">Cheeky September</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllanaSan/pseuds/EllanaSan'>EllanaSan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>April Showers Bring May Flowers [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And The Dog - Freeform, Children, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Kid Fic, can't forget Snowball, hayffie family, hayffie kids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:21:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllanaSan/pseuds/EllanaSan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Haymitch studied the wreckage of their living-room with his hands on his hips and let out a long deep breath.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haymitch Abernathy/Effie Trinket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>April Showers Bring May Flowers [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1226054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cheeky September</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is based on my April Shower story but I think it can stand alone. Hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Haymitch studied the wreckage of their living-room with his hands on his hips and let out a long deep breath.</p>
<p>Most of the culprits were lined up in front of him, two of them having the good sense of looking contrite. The third one had its tongue hanging out of its mouth and was watching Haymitch with dark eyes full of joyful love.</p>
<p>It would have worked on Effie. It didn’t work on him.</p>
<p>The kicked puppy look on his daughter’s face though…</p>
<p>“It’s not our fault!” April finally exclaimed.</p>
<p>Haymitch let his eyes roam over the destroyed living-room again. The couch had moved a good five inches, the coffee table was upturned, the rug was bunched on one side, dolls and toy cars were everywhere, Snowball’s purple monkey was dangling from an armchair’s armrest, and, more importantly, books had tumbled out of a bookshelf and laid on the floor in heaps. The books were was he was most angry about, truth be told.</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah?” he scoffed. “Care to explain?”</p>
<p>Aidan nervously shuffled his weight from one foot to the other and glanced up at his sister, obviously more than ready to follow her lead. At eight, he worshiped the ground his sister walked on.</p>
<p>“Well…” the girl winced. “Patata was running after Coal so we tried to catch Coal and Ball started running after us and then… See! It’s not our fault!”</p>
<p>He might have been more inclined to believe her if the kids and the dog hadn’t been playing a game of tag and pushing everything out of the way when he had entered the living-room. Maybe it started with the cats, but they had their hands in this.</p>
<p>“It’s true, Papa!” Aidan chimed in, begging him to understand with a pout that looked far too much like Effie’s.</p>
<p>And speaking of the devil…</p>
<p>The front door opened and closed and the familiar clicking of heels echoed through the house.</p>
<p>“I am home!” her cheerful voice called from the hallway. “You will <em>not</em> believe the day I had at the store! Truly, it was…” She froze on the threshold, took in the room’s disarray, their lined-up children – plus dog – and Haymitch’s stern stance and narrowed her eyes.  “What <em>in Panem </em>happened here?” she asked in her best scolding voice.</p>
<p>“Mama, it wasn’t our fault!” Aidan protested, running to her and wrapping his arm around her. He buried his face in her stomach and Haymitch could <em>just </em>see her resolve melting away because, if he was unable to resist April’s kicked puppy eyes, she was helpless faced with Aidan’s distress.</p>
<p>“Right.” He snorted. “It was the cats and the dog. And they were just running after them and knocking furniture off to stop them. Ain’t that right, kids?”</p>
<p>April could be sneaky when she wanted to and he missed her approach. Before he knew it, she was wrapped around his waist the exact same way her brother was softening their mother up. She dug her little chin in the soft part of his stomach and looked up at him, all big blue eyes and wobbling lips.</p>
<p>“I’m <em>very</em> sorry, Papa!” she promised. “Are you <em>very</em> angry with me?”</p>
<p>He wanted to scold her and be firm and everything. <em>Oh</em>, he really <em>wanted</em> to… </p>
<p>All he ended up doing was roll his eyes and sigh. Nobody could have accused her of <em>not </em>being her mother’s daughter.</p>
<p>“Clean this up before dinner.” he ordered. “You too, jellyfish.”</p>
<p>Effie nudged Aidan back toward the mess. He didn’t miss the look the kids shared, a little triumphant as if they had gotten off easy. Maybe they had.</p>
<p>He followed Effie to the kitchen, watched her croon at the aging dog that still managed to get into as much trouble as when he had been a puppy…</p>
<p>“This is why we can’t have nice things, you know.” he teased, dropping on a chair.</p>
<p>She glanced at him with a smile she was fighting to keep off her lips and stood up to make herself some tea. They would have to think about dinner soon – <em>he </em>would have to think about dinner soon because he still didn’t want Effie anywhere near a stove even ten years after she had moved in.</p>
<p>“Two children, a huge dog and an army of cats would do that to a house.” she agreed with amusement.</p>
<p>He watched her move around the kitchen, vaguely listening to the faint laughter coming from their living-room as the kids fixed everything.</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t change it though.” he admitted with a smirk.</p>
<p>She flashed him a huge grin. “Not for the world.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Liked it? Let me know your thoughts!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>